


Impatient

by fairylord



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Ring, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Toys, Vibrator, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dom!Phil, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylord/pseuds/fairylord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets impatient waiting for Phil to come home and decides to get himself started only for Phil to return shortly afterwards to find Dan pleasuring himself without Phil. Phil decides Dan needs to be severely punished. </p><p>Basically just a bunch of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here so I do hope it isn't shitty or too much or something!  
> It's just smut smut smut smut and pure smut I'm sorry I just decided to put this here so ye
> 
> ((please lord don't let this be as bad as the chair fic))

Dan was sat in his usual seat on the lounge, awaiting the return of Phil from his weekly 3 and a half hour grocery run. Phil always managed to return later than promised. He'd surely have an excuse this time, right? Probably not. He often never did. He'd probably return with some odd, necessary addition to his collection of "Miscellaneous things that you never know when you may need." As he liked to call them. Dan simply referred to them as trash. Things they didn't have the room for. But Phil would always manage to convince him that there would always be room. Even if Dan needed to be convinced a little more... Practically. 

Today Dan was especially bothered by Phil's absence, as he was in one of those moods. Not one of those moods as in one where you're mad at everyone and want nothing to do with anyone. He was in one of THOSE moods, where he wanted everything to do with a particular pale skinned, ebony haired boy. He didn't just want him. He NEEDED him. Desperately. Phil himself wasn't helping Dan feel less frustrated by the built up sexual tension he'd been feeling that day at all. In fact, Phil just made it a thousand times worse with his subconscious teasing and the pure perfection of his form. Dan was turned on at the thought and was grumpy that Phil wasn't there to do anything about it. Who did he think he was? Turning Dan on like that without knowledge of the effect he was having on him, even whilst he was absent, and then just leaving Dan alone with a problem in his pants? Dan would show him. Phil couldn't always be in charge. Dan wanted to take some control too. This was his way of taking control whilst Phil wasn't around. He wouldn't be home anytime soon, so why bother waiting? Dan was fully capable of getting off without Phil. Perhaps it wouldn't be as great as it would be if Phil were there, but he was mad at Phil for leaving him home alone with such an awfully painful erection for so long. Part of him hoped Phil saw what he was about to do, as if it was his way of saying "Fuck you."

Dan turned off the television and bit his lip, considering his actions once more briefly. Was he going to risk Phil coming home and catching him in the act? Phil certainly wouldn't be pleased. An image of Phil towering over Dan, looking down on him in a dominant, sexy way crossed Dan's mind and pushed him over the edge. Hell, he was going to do this and nobody could stop him. He quickly unbuttoned his pants, imagining Phil watching him. He imagined Phil encouraging him to do so rather than discouraging him to take any action while he wasn't around. Dan stopped himself from stripping down too fast and decided he would tease this imaginary depiction of Phil he'd just imagined. He wasn't going to go to his room for this. He would stay right here on the couch and slowly unzip his jeans. He bit his lip harder, frustrating himself further. A part of him wanted to simply get off as quickly as possible and get his throbbing cock out of the way before Phil got home. But he continued to pull his pants down agonizingly slowly, just enough so that the tent in his boxers were clearly visible, groaning at the slight friction he felt as he did so. He took a breath, wanting to savor the moment. God, maybe Phil would be loving this. His mind wondered through mental images of Phil as he ran his thumb around the waistband of his boxers, suddenly snapping it against his stomach and groaning. He was teasing himself almost as badly as Phil teased him. The part of him that just wanted to hurry up and wank already gradually began to take over as Dan began to steadily palm himself at first, groaning slightly, before it quickly became quick and hard, making Dan bite his lip and twitch in his boxers slightly at the pressure and friction he felt on his cock and balls. If he kept going like this, he'd cum in his boxers.

"Fuck it." He breathed, suddenly snapping as he eagerly pulled his boxers down, taking his long, length in one hand and his balls in the other, moaning loudly at the sudden fulfillment of the touch he was craving. The tip of his cock was red and leaking so much that you'd might as well assume he'd already cum. He didn't hesitate to pump himself quickly, moaning loudly and throwing his head back, massaging his balls as he did so. He ran his thumb over his tip several times, twitching involuntarily in his own hand and smearing his pre-cum all over his cock, feeling a familiar tightness form in the pit of his stomach. Dan bit his lip, determined to grasp the feeling for longer. He couldn't stop the strings of profanities, with the occasional mention of Phil, from tumbling effortlessly from his lips. This felt so good. His own hand wrapped tightly around his long, throbbing dick, pumping himself like there was no tomorrow, whilst his other hand fondled with his balls roughly in a way that made him ache for more. He was begging himself for his own sweet release, pleading in his mind when his moment of ecstasy was suddenly brought to a halt by a familiar voice.

"Well then, what's this?" Phil said as he stood in the doorway, grocery bags in hand as he stared at Dan lying on the couch with one hand wrapped around his bright, cum-covered cock and the other cupping his balls. Dan quickly blushed wildly and sat up, pulling his sweatshirt down over the embarrassing mess he had created of himself. 

"Ph-Phil" Dan stammered in humiliation. This was an awful idea. How could Dan have talked himself into this? It wasn't Dan talking though, it was the erection he had been, and still was, sporting. Phil dropped the groceries on the floor and walked over to him before taking a seat on the foot-rest in front of Dan. 

"Did I tell you to stop?" Phil said, shocking Dan. "Are you going to leave yourself in such a state? Where you've just gone and made a mess of yourself? Left that lovely dick of yours just begging to release itself all over you? Are you really going to do that, Dan?" Phil leaned forward slightly, biting his lip hungrily. Dan was shocked at his response but before he could stop himself, he'd begin to pull his shirt back up and wrap his hand around his cock again, starting out slow once more. Phil moaned slightly at the sight. "That's a good boy." he said as he leaned back a little more, resting his hands on his lap, tracing patterns into his upper-inner thigh teasingly as he watched Dan touch himself before him.

Dan continued to pump himself at a moderate pace before snaking his free hand back down to his balls again and continuing to fondle with and massage them tenderly just as he'd been doing before. Dan closed his eyes and moaned out several times, thrusting slightly into his own hand. Phil's own moans were turning him on as well and when he opened his eyes briefly to see if Phil was still watching him, he noticed that Phil was doing more than just watching. 

Phil had taken off his own trousers and pulled down his boxers and was now sitting before Dan with his own long fingers wrapped around his cock, pumping at the same speed of Dan and mimicking Dan's every move. Dan couldn't take it anymore. The sight of Phil stroking himself, stroking his glorious form, was too much for Dan. He quickly picked up his pace and arched his back slightly as he ran his head over the tip of his cock several more times, stroking his slit slightly. "Ph-Phiiiiil!" He whined desperately, as though he was pleading for him. 

Phil groaned and squeezed his own eyes shut. "C-Cum baby. Cum all over yourself for me. I want to see you squirt your cum everywhere from that big, lovely cock of yours." 

Dan simply could not take it any longer and with a slight squeeze on his balls and one more firm stroke to his cock, he was quickly past the edge, gasping and moaning as he ejaculated white ribbons of semen onto himself. Dan lay there panting for some time with his eyes shut, trying to recover from his intense orgasm when he remembered Phil had been watching. He looked at Phil who was now towering over him with only his boxers on. It didn't look like Phil had gotten off at all.

"Take all your clothes off, right now. Leave them on the floor. Hurry up." Phil ordered. Dan quickly stood up and did as he was told, quickly stripping down so he was naked in front of Phil. Phil pulled Dan in front of him and squeezed his ass firmly, nudging him forward and growling into his ear. "Your room, now. I want you facing upwards sprawled across the bed, rock hard again when I get in there. Understood?" 

Dan nodded obediently and hurried off quickly to do as he was told whilst Phil went to his room to retrieve some of his ties and a box of things they kept for times like these. Times when Dan needed to be reminded who was in charge. Phil returned to Dan, only to find him palming himself in order to do as Phil told him to, whilst Phil put the box down and began to tie Dan to the bed, restraining him completely. Dan whined and looked at him pleadingly. "Oh, Phil, please?" He whined. Phil shook his head and suddenly grasped Dan's crotch in his hand, squeezing firmly. Dan gasped at the contact and immediately fell apart right there. 

"You need this, Dan. You need to be reminded who's in charge. Imagine my surprise when I came home and found you jerking off like that. Who told you you could do that?" Phil growled, palming Dan slightly. "Who gets to say when you can take this out..." He suddenly grasped Dan's length before finishing his sentence. "And do this with it?" Phil began to violently pump Dan's cock, getting him very hard very quickly. Dan arched his back and cried out in pleasure. "Who gets to say when you can? Who Dan?"

"Y-You, Phil! O-Only you!" Dan cried out, quickly nearing his peak again before Phil smirked and let go, leaving Dan whining again.

"That's right. Don't you ever forget it." Phil said as he went back to the box and grabbed a few more things. "So now, you need to be reminded. You need to be punished, Dan." He said as he took his boxers off and bit his lip, observing Dan's sprawled out form. Dan was completely submissive to him. "You're so beautiful, Dan." Phil said with a devious smirk, crawling onto the bed and hovering above Dan, kissing him passionately for a moment before pulling away and biting his lip. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you?  
he asked. Dan shook his head innocently. "Do you want to know?" He asked, before attacking Dan's neck with kisses in all his sweet spots. Dan shook his head hesitantly.

"S-Surprise me..." He moaned helplessly. A smirk spread across Phil's face. 

"I'm so glad you asked, baby." He said, standing up again pulling a few things out of the box again. "I'm going to have so much fun playing with you, Dan." Phil grinned widely as he showed Dan what he was holding. "Which one first, baby?" He asked devilishly. Phil was holding 3 objects - A cock ring and two vibrators, one large and one small. Dan bit his lip and considered his options, deciding to go with the smaller vibrator first, but before Dan could open his mouth, Phil spoke. "Too long to decide, baby. We'll start with this." Phil said as he put the vibrators down and turned the cock ring on. Dan didn't expect that to vibrate as well. Just what the hell did Phil have in store for him? 

Dan bit his lip anxiously as Phil slid the cock ring onto Dan ever so slowly. Dan groaned and twitched as the vibrations passed through some of the most sensitive areas on his cock. Phil hadn't even gotten it on yet and Dan was a moaning mess. Phil pushed it all the way down to the base of Dan's erection and stroked him once before leaving him to take in the pulsating vibrations that were passing through his most sensitive area. Phil stepped back and observed the way Dan's face was scrunched up in pleasure. God, he loved seeing him this way. Dan moaned softly and whined softly. "Ph-Phil... Fuck..." He breathed out softly, arousing Phil more than he already was. Phil watched for a moment, stroking his own cock at the sight of Dan and smirking when Dan noticed Phil touching himself. Dan whined out even more and Phil decided it was time for the next installment of what he had planned for Dan.

Phil picked up the bottle of lube from the box as well as the larger vibrator. Dan watched like a child watching someone walk by with ice cream as Phil lubed up the vibrator and smirked as he turned it on to the middle setting and sliding a hand under Dan's rear. "Up, baby." He said with a smirk, as Dan almost instantly lifted his hips up. "Good boy. Hold it there for me, yeah baby?" He said as he gently traced a finger around Dan's entrance, making him moan. Phil slowly slid the tip of the vibrator in and out of Dan's hole, making Dan whine desperately.

"Phil! Please! S-Stop teasing!" He gasped. Phil smirked as he suddenly pushed it all the way in without warning. Dan cried out in pleasure, biting his lip and trying to suppress his moans but failing. Phil loved seeing Dan like this. A writhing wreck at his doing beneath him. The head of Dan's cock was beginning to leak again and was turning bright red again, Phil decided he would wait until Dan was a complete mess again before he would continue with the smaller vibrator. Instead, he decided it was time to tease Dan some more. 

Phil crawled onto the bed, hovering over Dan and gently brushing his cock against Dan's, biting his lip as the cock ring Dan was wearing hit him briefly. Dan gasped at the sudden touch, speechless as his eyes were locked onto Phil's length. Phil smirked and began to grind his hips into Dan's again, making sure that there was a lot of friction between both of their cocks. Dan moaned unbelievably loudly whilst Phil squeezed his eyes shut and spoke. "M-My god, Dan... You're so big, baby... Do you want me to touch you? D-Do you want me to pump that perfect dick of yours until you cum all over yourself? I-Is that what you want?" Phil growled into Dan's ear, rubbing their members together and making Dan moan more.

"Y-Yes Phil! O-Oh god! T-Touch me! Make cum all over myself! M-Make a mess of me, Phil, please! I-I need it! I need you!" Dan burst like a bubble, his tip dribbling pre-cum down his length, smearing it onto Phil's own penis with every thrust Phil made. Phil bit his lip and pulled his hips away, making Dan whine at the sudden loss of friction. "Ph-Phil! What the fuck?!" He whined like a spoilt child. Phil smirked and watched Dan's eyes widen as he wrapped a hand around himself and began to furiously stroke himself one, two, three, four times before cumming all over Dan's stomach as well as his own. Phil groaned loudly as he came and bit his lip before standing up again and looking over Dan once more. Dan's tip was now a bright red and the pre-cum was dribbling down his slit. He twitched a few times in his cock ring and whined some more. Phil sat at Dan's feet, picking up the smaller vibrator and turning it on.

"Ready, baby?" He said as he held it with a smirk. Dan whined and moaned eagerly, unable to speak at this point. Phil began to drag the vibrator all over the tip of Dan's penis, gently pushing it into his slit and up and down his shaft. Dan moaned and gasped, making sounds Phil had never heard him make before. He knew Dan was loving this. Without so much as a call of his name, Phil suddenly turned the large vibrator in Dan's ass up all the way, making Dan cry out suddenly as Phil held his length in his hand and traced the smaller vibrator around his tip teasingly.

"Phil! Fuck! F-Fucking hell, Phil! P-Please!" He whined and begged loudly, crying out in complete and utter ecstasy. Dan was loving it. He was loving Phil. He began to twitch in Phil's hand and they both knew he wouldn't last much longer. Just before Dan was about to burst, Phil immediately pulled the larger vibrator out and stopped playing with the smaller one on Dan's dick before taking the cock ring off Dan and sliding it onto himself. Dan whined and thrust his hips upwards slightly. "Phil! What the fuck?!" He nearly shouted, outraged that Phil had taken such a feeling from him. Phil had just snatched the pleasure straight out of his grasp. Dan was ready to release all over himself before Phil had suddenly taken any form of pleasure away from him. Phil smirked and lubed himself up before holding Dan's hips up, positioning himself at Dan's entrance. Dan's eyes suddenly lit up with realization and he was excited again. 

"Better stop complaining before I change my mind." Phil growled as he pushed his own tip into Dan's hole, making them both moan as Dan nodded obediently. Dan was desperate for Phil to just fuck him senseless. He wanted it. He NEEDED it. With no indication whatsoever, Phil finally gave Dan what he craved as he began to thrust his long, aching cock into Dan's tight hole repeatedly. The cock ring was vibrating against Dan's entrance with every thrust, giving Dan more pleasure than he expected and driving Phil insane. They were a tangle of moaning bodies and neither of them were complaining. "D-Dan, baby," Phil whined as he picked up his pace. "F-Fuck, you're so tight. I-I'm so close. I-I'm going to cum in that tight little hole of yours." Phil moaned out, bringing a hand to Dan's cock and pumping him violently suddenly, making Dan cry out as Phil squeezed slightly at random times and pressed his thumb to Dan's slit, drawing even more pre-cum.

"A-Ah! Phil! Please! F-Fuck!" Dan cried out. What the hell was he thinking, trying to defy Phil? Dan knew a part of him was secretly hoping for this to happen all along. His cries were enough push Phil over the edge, practically exploding in Dan's hole. The sensation of Phil's warm cum inside him drove Dan insane and without warning he was cumming all over his own chest and stomach. Phil continued to thrust and stroke Dan until they were both sure they'd practically been milked dry. 

Phil pulled out and untied Dan, collapsing beside him on the bed and pulling the cock ring off himself. They were both panting on the bed. Phil pulled Dan into a close embrace and kissed his temple. "I love you, okay?" He mumbled hoarsely into his ear. 

Dan smirked and rested his head on Phil's chest. "I love you too, just... Don't take so long next time okay? You don't know what I might be doing while you're gone." 

"I'll be looking forward to it."


End file.
